Heretofore, there is known a perimeter for diagnosing an abnormal visual field such as visual field defects. This perimeter presents targets for a visual field examination in a position excepting a place on which a fixation target appears while an examinee gazes at the fixation target. Then, brightness difference thresholds of the target are detected over a wide range of the visual field based on responses from the examinee. There is also known a fundus perimeter including a fundus observation optical system for observing and photographing a fundus. This perimeter can be used both as a fundus photographing apparatus and for visual field examination (WO2008/062527).
In the case where a disease is found in a macular area which is normally most sensitive to vision in a visual field examination using a perimeter, i.e., in the case where the macular area is detected as not functioning properly, an examinee has to see objects by using another region of a retina with a remaining visual function. However, if an examinee who has seen objects heretofore mainly through a macular area is expected to see objects by positively using another region of the fundus other than the macular area, he/she needs to undergo some training.